


Missing You(i mean your dick)

by candycanes



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Kinda?, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanes/pseuds/candycanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay had gone away for a tourney tournament and Carlos had a surprise for his boyfriends return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You(i mean your dick)

**Author's Note:**

> LITERALLY NONE OF MY WORK HAS BEEN BETA'D.  
> NONE OF IT. AT ALL.  
> ANY STORY OF MINE HAS NEVER BEEN BETA'D.

Jay had finally returned from Neverland. The varsity tourney team had left Auradon in order to compete in the championships and returned victorious. Jay smiled widely when he noticed his boyfriend waiting for him at the terminal. The only thing he wanted to do was go to his dorm and fuck Carlos until he couldn’t walk. Unfortunately, Jay had to go through various Auradonian traditions and willed himself not to throw Carlos against the airport wall and fuck him right there. Both boys were already in sharp suits, ready for the celebration dinner and formal award ceremony. 

Carlos leaned into Jay and slipped something into his pants pocket. Quickly turning away, he hid a small grin and pulled his boyfriend toward their limo. Each member was given a limo for his family so Jay only had Evie and Lonnie in his. Mal and Ben were with Adam and Belle and Doug was with Chad and his family. 

Jay slipped his hand into the pocket and smirked when he figured out what the remote was for. He remembered buying it for Carlos as a gag. Never expecting that it would actually be used. He entered the limo and to his utmost surprise neither girls were in the limo. Carlos sat there with his legs spread grinning at his confused boyfriend. 

“Where are the other two?” Jay questioned as he slipped into the seat next to his boyfriend. He pulled the boy close and pulled his leg so that it hung between Jays spread legs. He began to kiss and bite at Carlos’s neck and smirked at the wanton moan Carlos let out when he turned on the vibrating plug in Carlos’s hole. “Did you get rid of them so we could do this baby boy? Such a naughty little boy. But daddy is so pleased so maybe you deserve a reward?”. Jay murmured as Carlos tried to grind back onto the unforgiving plug. The vibration setting wasn’t high enough for it to really do anything. But it was enough to set Carlos on edge. Whimpers and mewls left Carlos’s mouth as Jay continued to praise him for being such a good little boy. 

Too soon the limo came to a stop and Jay turned the plug off. He told Carlos go get himself together and threatened that if he didn’t Jay wouldn’t touch him all evening. Carlos quickly whimpered out a “yes daddy” and composed to his face into the uncaring expression Mal taught him. 

Jay led the boy into the banquet hall and to their seats. They were sat with other team members who did not bring their family and instead opted to only bring a date. Carlos let out a small whimper as he felt the plug bump into his prostate when he sat down. Jay smiled and greeted all the other players. Once the food was brought out Jay turned on the plug to the highest setting. Carlos was so surprised he dropped the fork he was holding and nearly jumped out from the seat. Jay assured the others that Carlos was fine and Carlos tried to give them his best so smile.

Leaning over to whisper into Carlos’s ear Jay commanded “be a good boy for daddy and be quiet. Everyone will know that you have plug in your slutty little hole if you make one sound. Do you want that baby? Maybe you do. Maybe you want everyone to know that you’re ready for a hard fuck. Maybe I should bend you over right here and right now and show everyone your wet hole. Let them all fuck you and fill you with their cum. Would you like that baby?”

Carlos whined softly and whimpered into Jay's ear “No daddy, I'm yours. Only yours”

“Good boy. You’re such a good boy baby. I'm so proud of you.” Jay turned the device off and stood to receive his award and give his speech. He turned the plug off hand on erratically throughout the ceremony. As they were leaving Jay leaned in to whisper into Carlos’s ear. “I want you to get into the limo and present yourself for daddy’s cock. Can you do that for me baby?”

“Yes daddy”


End file.
